Ukryty klejnot
}} Na drugi dzień po Bożem Narodzeniu udałem się do mego przyjaciela Szerloka Holmes’a, by powinszować mu wesołych świąt i przeprosić za opóźnienie mych życzeń, wynikłe z familijnych moich powodów. Zastałem go leżącego na sofie i otulonego w ciepły purpurowego koloru szlafrok, pośród całego stosu gazet. Obok sofy stało drewniane krzesło, na jego poręczy wisiał jakiś stary, bardzo zniszczony, obrzydliwy kapelusz ze sztywnego filcu, załamany już w paru miejscach i niezdatny do użytku. Lupa i penseta, leżące na siedzeniu krzesła, wskazywały jasno, że Holmes prowadził nad tym kapeluszem jakieś szczegółowe badania. — Jesteś zajęty? — spytałem — może ci przeszkadzam. — Wcale nie. Będzie mi nawet bardzo przyjemnie módz ze znajomym człowiekiem pomówić o rezultatach badania, które jak widzisz prowadzę. Przedmiot bardzo zwyczajny — rzekł, wskazując mi kapelusz palcem — ale drobne okoliczności, zostające z tem w związku nie pozbawione są interesu, a nawet są pouczające. Usiadłem przed kominkiem na wygodnym fotelu i począłem sobie grzać ręce, mróz bowiem był siarczysty a na szybach osiadła od zewnątrz gruba powłoka szronu. — Zapewne kryje się za tym tak zwykłym przedmiotem, wyglądającym spokojnie na pozór, jakaś historya niezwykłej zbrodni czy przestępstwa — zauważyłem — a ty szukasz swoim zwyczajem drogi do jego wykrycia i kary. — Nie, nie! niema tu żadnej zbrodni! — roześmiał się Holmes — to jeden z tych drobnych, a jednak oryginalnych wypadków, które trafiają się i trafiać się muszą codziennie w miejscu, gdzie roi się kilka milionów ludzi na ciasnej przestrzeni paru mil kwadratowych. W takich stosunkach wikłających i plączących się ustawicznie jest zawsze miejsce na niejedną zagadkę, a rozwiązanie jej, nie mając nic wspólnego ze zbrodnią, bywa jednak często dość interesujące. Nie pierwszy raz zresztą spotykam się z czemś takiem i myślę, że i to zdarzenie zaliczyć można do kategoryi tych niewinnych i nieszkodliwych wypadków. Wszak znasz posłańca Petersona. — Znam, istotnie. — Do niego właśnie należą te trofea. — Ten kapelusz? — To jest on go znalazł. Właściciel jest tymczasem nieznany. Otóż proszę cię zechciej uważać to nakrycie głowy nie za kawałek brudnego i zniszczonego filcu ale po prostu za probierz naszej bystrości w odgadywaniu rzeczy nieznanych. Ale przedewszystkiem wysłuchaj, jak się cała ta sprawa miała. Kapelusz ten, widzisz, złożył nam uszanowanie rankiem w Boże Narodzenie w towarzystwie wybranej, tłuściutkiej gąski, która prawdopodobnie piecze się w tej chwili w kuchni u Petersona. Było to tak: około czwartej nad ranem w dzień Bożego Narodzenia szedł sobie Peterson — jak ci wiadomo bardzo przyzwoity to chłopiec — do domu po małej z kolegami zabawie. Na Tattenham-Court-Road zauważył w niepewnem świetle latarni gazowych jakiegoś człowieka, idącego przed nim trochę chwiejnym krokiem i niosącego na ramieniu białą gęś zabitą. Człowiek ten na rogu Grodge-Street wdał się w jakąś sprzeczkę z gromadką uliczników. Jeden z nich strącił mu kapelusz z głowy. Reagując na to, nieznajomy podniósł laskę i, chcąc uderzyć napastnika, trafił w szybę bogatego jakiegoś sklepu obok, którą naturalnie wybił. Peterson przyśpieszył właśnie kroku, aby mu przyjść z pomocą. Nieznajomy wyląkł się jednak widocznie bardzo skutków swej niezręczności i wziął go za konstabla, gdyż zemknął czemprędzej, zostawiając na polu bitwy ten kapelusz i ową tłustą gąskę, która w zapale walki spadła mu z ramienia. Zniknął w labiryncie przyległych ciasnych uliczek, podobnie jak i ulicznicy. Peterson został panem na placu bitwy i uznał trofea, jakie tam pozostały, tj. ten kapelusz i ową gęś za prawowity swój łup. — No i naturalnie tę gęś oddał przecież właścicielowi? — W tem właśnie mój drogi tkwi cała zagadka! Wprawdzie do lewej nogi ptaka była przywiązana kartka z napisem „dla P. Henryka Bakera“ a na podszewce tego kapelusza są także inicyały H. B. zupełnie wyraźne, ale widzisz w Londynie Bakerów jest parę tysięcy, a Henryków Bakerów z pewnością paruset, nie jest więc rzeczą tak łatwą wyszukać wśród nich prawego właściciela tej gęsi! — Cóż więc Peterson uczynił? — Oddał mnie swoją zdobycz — gęś i kapelusz, wiedząc że interesuję się takiemi sprawami, w których jest do rozwiązania jakaś zagadka. Gęś zachowałem aż do dzisiejszego ranka i spostrzegłszy, że mimo mrozu jaki mamy jest już w sam raz pora do zjedzenia jej, poradziłem Petersonowi uczynić to bezwłocznie. W ten sposób znalazca jej zabrał ptaka, by spełniło się nad nim ostateczne przeznaczenie wszystkich gęsi, mnie zaś został przynajmniej kapelusz owego nieznajomego, co postradał świąteczne swoje pieczyste. — A on nie ogłosił o swej zgubie w gazetach? — Nie. — Jakże więc znajdziesz właściwy punkt do stwierdzenia jego osobistości? — Wyłącznie na drodze dedukcyi, przez zestawienie wniosków. — Wysnutych z tego kapelusza? — Oczywiście. — Żartujesz, mój drogi. Cóż można wywnioskować z tego starego kawałka zniszczonego filcu? — Oto moja lupa. Wiesz przecie, jak się biorę do rzeczy w takich wypadkach. Zobacz więc sam, co z tego kapelusza można wywnioskować o jego właścicielu. Wziąłem kapelusz w rękę i obracałem go na wszystkie strony, nie wiedząc, od czego właściwie zacząć badanie. Kapelusz był jak kapelusz! Zwykły, czarny melonik sztywny, który dawno już stracił salonowy fason. Podszewka była z czerwonego jedwabiu ale straciła także oddawna pierwotny swój kolor. Nazwisko fabrykanta i marka fabryczna były już zupełnie niewidoczne, natomiast znać było wyraźnie, jak to Holmes zauważył, litery H. i B. wypisane atramentem. Na rondzie była dziurka od gumki, ale samej gumki dawno już nie było. Zresztą kapelusz był cały brudny, ogromnie zakurzony i w kilku miejscach poplamiony. Widać tylko było, że początkowo usiłował ktoś plamy te zamazywać czarnym atramentem. — Nie mogę się tu niczego dopatrzeć! — rzekłem, oddając kapelusz memu przyjacielowi. — A jednak widać tu wiele rzeczy — ale ty Watsonie, zaniedbujesz wyciągnąć wnioski z tego, co tu widać. Zabierasz się do rzeczy zanadto niezręcznie. — A więc proszę cię powiedz mi, czego się tu z tego kapelusza możesz dopatrzeć? — Daje on wprawdzie dużo mniej materyału do wniosków niżby taki kapelusz dawać powinien — ale w każdym razie można stwierdzić na podstawie obserwacyi kilka nie ulegających żadnej wątpliwości szczegółów i kilka innych jeszcze zupełnie prawdopodobnych przypuszczeń. Widać np. na pierwszy rzut oka, że właściciel jego ma silnie rozwinięty mózg jak i to, że w ciągu ostatnich trzech lat znajdował on się w dobrych warunkach materyalnych, chociaż teraz nadeszły dla niego znowu dni biedy i niedostatku. Dawniej dbał on widocznie o swój zewnętrzny wygląd, teraz jednak opuścił się nieco; oznacza to wyraźnie pewne moralne cofnięcie się w tył, co wziąwszy razem z pogorszeniem się jego majątkowych interesów wskazuje obecność jakiegoś złego wpływu, jakiegoś nałogu, np. pijaństwa. Może w tem właśnie tkwi przyczyna tego, że jego żona niebardzo się już troszczy o niego. — Co też ty wygadujesz! — Mimo tego zachował on jeszcze w sobie trochę szacunku dla własnej godności — ciągnął Holmes dalej — jest to człowiek, który pracuje wiele siedząc, mało wychodzi, nie jest wcale przyzwyczajony do silniejszego ruchu, ma średnie lata i siwe włosy, które niedawno dawał sobie przystrzygać i które namaszcza pomadą. Te szczegóły dadzą się wyprowadzić z oględzin tego kapelusza z zupełną pewnością. Obok czynię zaś jeszcze dodatkowe przypuszczenie, mianowicie wątpię, czy w domu, gdzie mieszka, zaprowadzone jest oświetlenie gazowe. — Ależ to wszystko mówisz mi chyba, żartując ze mnie? — Nic a nic nie żartuję. Czyż ty jeszcze nie dostrzegasz, z jakich danych przyszedłem do wszystkich tych wniosków? — Jestem prawdopodobnie bardzo ograniczonym, ale wyznaję, że nie mogę nadążyć za tobą. Jakże np. przyszedłeś do wniosku, że człowiek ten ma silnie rozwinięty mózg? Zamiast odpowiedzi włożył Holmes na głowę kapelusz. Wszedł mu on tak głęboko, że oparł się aż na nosie. — Rzecz bardzo prosta! człowiek, który posiada tak wielką czaszkę, musi mieć wyjątkowe zdolności. — A pogorszenie się jego spraw majątkowych. — Kapelusz ten datuje się z przed trzech lat. Wtedy były w modzie te płaskie lekko zagięte brzegi. Jest to kapelusz najprzedniejszego gatunku. Spójrz na tę wstążkę z wytłaczanego jedwabiu i wyborną podszewkę. Jeśli ten człowiek trzy lata temu miał za co kupić sobie kapelusz w tej cenie i od tego czasu nie mógł nabyć nowego, to widocznie w interesach jego zaszła zmiana na gorsze. — Wszystko to wydaje się dość prawdopodobnem, ale z czego wnosisz, że poprzednio dbał o siebie i że obecnie cofnął się i zaniedbał moralnie? Holmes uśmiechnął się. — Oto dowód jego dbałości — rzekł, kładąc palec na małym krążku i pierścieniu od sznurka kapeluszowego. W sklepie otrzymuje się tego rodzaju zabezpieczenie tylko na wyraźne żądanie i jeśli człowiek ten kazał zaopatrzyć kapelusz swój w sznurek, żeby się zabezpieczyć przeciwko wiatrowi, to wykazał w ten sposób pewną miarę dbałości. Dalej widzę, że kiedy sznurek gumowy urwał się, człowiek ten nie postarał się o nowy, z czego wnoszę, że obecnie mniej dba o siebie niż niegdyś, a to jest z kolei dowodem ogólnego upadku. Pozostało mu jednak dotąd pewne poczucie godności własnej, bo starał się ukryć plamy na kapeluszu, zaczerniając je atramentem. — Rozumowanie twoje jest trafne. — Dodałem, że jest w średnim wieku, że ma siwiejące, świeżo obcięte włosy i że używa pomady. Możesz się o tem przekonać równie, dobrze jak ja, przypatrując się zblizka podszewce u dołu. Pod lupą widać wyraźnie mnóstwo włosów, uciętych widocznie przez fryzyera, zlepionych po kilka razem i pachnących pomadą. Kurz na kapeluszu, jak łatwo się przekonasz, to nie piaskowy kurz uliczny, lecz miękki brunatny kurz domowy, co świadczy, że kapelusz najczęściej wisiał w domu. Wreszcie ślady potu wewnątrz wskazują, że posiadacz kapelusza zapewne nie był przyzwyczajony do ruchu, bo tak lekko się pocił. — Zauważyłeś również, że żona jego już go nie kocha tak jak dawniej. — Kapelusz ten nie był czyszczony szczotką całymi tygodniami. Kochany Watsonie, jeśli żona pozwoli ci wyjść w kapeluszu nieoczyszczonym, to ujrzawszy cię u siebie w takim stanie, powezmę poważnie wątpliwość, czy kocha cię jeszcze. — Ale ten człowiek może być kawalerem? — Nie, niósł on gęś, aby swą żonę udobruchać i skłonić do zgody. Pomyśl tylko o kartce, przyczepionej do łapy ptaka. — Znalazłeś na wszystko odpowiedź, ale jakim u dyabła sposobem przekonać się mogłeś z kapelusza, że w mieszkaniu owego człowieka niema gazu? — Jedno lub dwa kapnięcia świecy mogą być dziełem przypadku, lecz jeśli znajduję ich najmniej pięć, to jest jasny dowód, że człowiek, o którego nam chodzi, używa tego rodzaju światła i że w nocy wraca do domu po schodach, trzymając w jednej ręce kapelusz, a w drugiej kapiącą świecę łojową. W każdym razie nie są to plamy powstałe z płomienia gazowego. Czy ci to wystarcza? — Wszystko to jest bardzo dowcipne — rzekłem, śmiejąc się — ale ponieważ niema tu ani zbrodni, ani większej krzywdy, prócz straty gęsi, więc jak mi się zdaje tracisz czas napróżno. Holmes otworzył już usta, by odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle drzwi się otwarły. Na progu ukazał się posłaniec Peterson. Twarz jego była zaczerwieniona i w najwyższym stopniu podniecona. — Gęś, panie Holmes! Gęś! — wybełkotał z wysiłkiem. — A więc, o cóż chodzi? Czy ożyła i uleciała przez okno kuchenne? Holmes zmienił miejsce na sofie, aby lepiej obserwować wzruszeń, twarz przybyłego. — Patrz pan! Oto co znalazła moja żona w grdyce gęsi. Wyciągnął rękę, aby mi pokazać błękitny kamień wielkości grochu. Klejnot był tak jasny i promienisty, że w ciemnem wgięciu dłoni błyszczał jak iskra elektryczna. Holmes szybko zwrócił się ku niemu. — O! — rzekł, dalibóg Petersonie, znalazłeś prawdziwy skarb. Sądzę, że wiesz, co to za kamień. — Jest to dyament. Drogi kamień. Wchodzi on w szkło jak w ciasto. — Nie dość na tem, że to kamień drogi, jest to kamień najdroższy! — Może to jest — zawołałem — błękitny karbunkuł hrabiny Morcar? — Z pewnością tak. Znam i rozmiary jego i kształt z ogłoszenia, które codzień podaje Times. Jest to unikat wprost bez ceny! Rzecz pewna, że tysiąc funtów szterlingów, przyobiecanych znalazcy, stanowi może jaką dwudziestą część jego istotnej wartości. — Tysiąc funtów, wielki Boże! Peterson osunął się na krzesło, patrzył na nas błędnym wzrokiem. — Tak — taką jest przyobiecana nagroda — rzekł Holmes. Mam pewne powody do mniemania, że ukrywa się po za tem jakaś przygoda romantyczna i że hrabina Morcar chętnie ofiarowałaby połowę swego majątku, by ten kamień odzyskać. — Zdaje mi się, rzekłem, że klejnot ten został zgubiony w hotelu Kosmopolitańskim? — Tak 22 Grudnia, pięć dni temu. Podejrzenie padło na blacharza Johna Hornera, którego oskarżono o ukradzenie kamienia ze szkatułki z klejnotami hrabiny. Poszlaki przeciwko niemu były tak poważne, że sprawę oddano do sądu. Zdaje mi się, że mam sprawozdanie o tem. Zaczął przeszukiwać gazety i rzeczywiście znalazł artykuł, o który mu chodziło. Brzmiał on tak: Kradzież klejnotu w hotelu Kosmopolitańskim. John Horner, mający lat dwadzieścia sześć, oskarżony jest o to, że 22 b. m. ukradł ze szkatułki hrabiny Morcar drogi klejnot, znany pod nazwą: „błękitny karbunkuł“. James Ryder, administrator hotelowy, oświadczył, że w dzień kradzieży wprowadził Hornera do ubieralni hrabiny, gdzie Horner miał naprawić obluzowaną kratę u kominka. Przez pewien czas był on z Hornerem, lecz później został odwołany. Kiedy powrócił, Hornera już nie było. Dostrzegł również, że biurko było wyłamane i mała szkatułka safianowa, w której, jak się później dowiedział, hrabina miała zwyczaj chować swe klejnoty, stała pusta na toalecie. Ryder wszczął natychmiast alarm i tegoż wieczora Horner został aresztowany. Kamienia jednak nie znaleziono ani przy nim ani w jego mieszkaniu. Katarzyna Cusack, pokojówka hrabiny, zeznała, że słyszała krzyk Rydera, gdy odkrył kradzież, i że, gdy wbiegła do pokoju, zastała wszystko tak właśnie, jak opowiadał Ryder. Inspektor policyjny Bradstreet oświadczył, że w czasie aresztowania Horner bronił się jak wściekły i zapewniał w sposób gwałtowny, że jest niewinny. Ponieważ już poprzednio Horner był raz schwytany na kradzieży, więc sprawę niezwłocznie oddano pod sad przysięgłych. Horner, który podczas całej procedury sądowej zdradzał najżywsze wzburzenie, w czasie odczytywania werdyktu zemdlał i trzeba go było wynieść z sali. — Hm! Tyle o rozprawie sądowej — rzekł Holmes, w zamyśleniu odkładając gazetę. Zadaniem naszem jest odnaleźć drogę, która poprowadzi nas od wyłamanej szkatułki z klejnotami do grdyki gęsi, znalezionej na drodze do Tottenham-Court. Widzisz, Watsonie, że nasze dociekania mają teraz oblicze poważniejsze i mniej niewinne. — Oto kamień; kamień ten znaleziono w gęsi, a gęś należy do pana Henryka Bakera, człowieka w zniszczonym kapeluszu o szczególnych znakach, którymi nudziłem cię już tyle. Teraz należy nam bardzo poważnie zająć się odnalezieniem tego pana i wykryć, jaką rolę odegrał on w całej tej tajemniczej historyi. W tym celu użyjemy z początku najprostszego środka, jakim jest bezwątpienia ogłoszenie w dziennikach wieczornych. Jeśli ten środek się nie uda, użyjemy innej metody. — Jakże zredagujesz to ogłoszenie? — Daj mi ołówek i ten skrawek papieru. A więc tak: Znaleziono na rogu Goodge Street gęś i czarny kapelusz filcowy. Pan Henryk Baker może je odebrać o godzinie szóstej i pół wieczorem, przy Baker Street nr. 221 bis. Jasno i zwięźle, nieprawdaż? — Tak, ale czy on to przeczyta? — Zapewne będzie on uważnie przeglądał dzienniki, bo dla człowieka niezamożnego jest to poważna strata. Widocznie, był on tak przerażony stłuczeniem szyby, że na widok Petersona ratował się ucieczką; teraz jednak musi on gorzko żałować, że w popłochu upuścił gęś. Wymieniłem go z nazwiska, mając to na celu, że każdy, kto go zna, przeczytawszy ogłoszenie, zwróci na nie jego uwagę. Petersonie, udaj się czemprędzej do biura ogłoszeń i umieść to w dziennikach wieczornych. — W jakich dziennikach, panie? — W Globe, Star, Pali Mali, St. James, Evening News, Standard, Echo i innych, jakie przyjdą ci na myśl. — Dobrze, panie, a ten kamień? — Ach tak, ja go zachowam, dziękuję. Jeszcze jedno. Wracając, kupisz gęś i przyniesiesz ją tutaj. Musimy przecież dać właścicielowi inną gęś, aby mu wynagrodzić stratę tej, którą zje twoja rodzina. Kiedy Peterson wyszedł, Holmes wziął kamień i przypatrywał mu się pod światło. — Piękny okaz — rzekł. Widzisz jak błyszczy! Oto najczystsze ognisko zbrodni! Tak bywa ze wszystkimi drogimi kamieniami. Jest to ulubiona przynęta dyabła. W większych starych kamieniach ile jest ścianek po oszlifowaniu, tyle popełniono przez nie zbrodni. Ten kamień nie ma jeszcze lat dwudziestu. Znaleziono go na brzegach rzeki Amory w Chinach. Ma on wszelkie cechy karbunkułu z tą różnicą, że w ciemności rzuca światło błękitne zamiast rubinowo-czerwonego. Pomimo swej młodości ma on już poza sobą bardzo smutną historyę. Te czterdzieści karatów skrystalizowanego węgla stały się już przyczyną dwóch morderstw, jednego zamachu z witryolejem, jednego samobójstwa i kilku kradzieży. Ktoby pomyślał, że tak piękne cacko może być werbownikiem galer i więzienia? Teraz zamknę go do opancerzonej kasetki i napiszę do hrabiny, że kamień jej jest w moim ręku. — Czy sądzisz, że Horner jest niewinny? — Tego nie wiem. — A czy myślisz, że Henryk Baker ma jaki związek z tą sprawą? — Uważam go za całkiem niewinnego. Ani na chwilę nie przypuszczał on, jaką wartość ma jego gęś, wartość o wiele większą od tej, jaką by miała, gdyby była cała ze złota. Stwierdzę to w sposób zupełnie prosty, kiedy otrzymamy odpowiedź na nasze ogłoszenie. — A przedtem nic nie zamierzasz robić? — Nic. — W takim razie udam się do swoich pacyentów; powrócę jednak w godzinie, którąś wyznaczył, bo chcę wiedzieć, jak się rozstrzygnie ta zawikłana sprawa. — Będzie mi bardzo przyjemnie ujrzeć cię znowu. Obiad będzie o siódmej. Zdaje mi się, że będzie bażant. Jak sądzisz, czy nie powinienem kazać kucharce dobrze zbadać jego grdyki. Może znowu znajdzie jaki klejnot... Spóźniłem się nieco i było już wpół do szóstej, kiedy znowu się znalazłem na Baker Street. Kiedym się zbliżał, ujrzałem w blasku latarni koło drzwi człowieka dość wysokiego, ubranego w czapeczkę szkocką, w paltocie zapiętym pod szyję. Stał on i czekał. Drzwi się otwarły i weszliśmy jednocześnie do pokoju Holmesa, który natychmiast wstał z fotelu i uprzejmie powitał gościa. — Jesteś pan, jak sądzę, panem Henrykiem Bakerem — rzekł z naturalną prostotą i wesołością, w której celował. Zajmij pan miejsce w pobliżu kominka, panie Baker. Zimno jest, a pan nie jesteś zbyt ciepło ubrany. A, Watsonie, w sam czas przychodzisz. Czy to pański kapelusz, panie Baker? — Tak, panie, to mój kapelusz. Był to mężczyzna wysoki, barczysty, o mocnej głowie i otwartej rozsądnej twarzy, zakończonej ostrą, nieco siwiejącą bródką. Jego nieco czerwony nos i policzki oraz drżenie ręki dowodziły, że podejrzenia Holmesa co do jego trybu życia, były zupełnie słuszne. Jego czarny zatłuszczony surdut zapięty był po szyję, kołnierz miał podniesiony, długie wychudłe ręce sterczały z rękawów, lecz nie można było dostrzedz ani śladu mankietów lub koszuli. Mówił powolnie i z trudnością, lecz wyszukane wyrażenia świadczyły, że jest to człowiek wykształcony, lecz zbiedzony skutkiem niepomyślnego obrotu fortuny. — Trzymaliśmy te rzeczy kilka dni — rzekł Holmes, bo spodziewaliśmy się, że znajdziemy w dziennikach ogłoszenie, podające nam adres pański. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego pan nie użył tego środka. Nasz gość uśmiechnął się z pewnem zawstydzeniem. — Muszę teraz bardzo oszczędzać — rzekł. Byłem przekonany, że ulicznicy zabrali z sobą kapelusz i gęś. Nie chciałem tracić pieniędzy na przedsięwzięcie, które okazać się mogło bezskutecznem. — Bardzo słusznie. A co się tyczy gęsi, to musieliśmy ją zjeść. — Zjeść?! Baker uczuł się tak poruszonym, że wstał z krzesła. — Tak. Widzi pan, gdybyśmy tego nie uczynili, to do dziś nie zdałaby się na nic. Sądzę, że inna gęś, która leży tam na kredensie, równie ciężka i zupełnie świeża, w zupełności powetuje panu stratę pierwszej. — O, tak, tak! — odparł Baker z westchnieniem ulgi. — Rzecz prosta, że mamy jeszcze pióra, łapy, głowę i inne części pańskiej pierwszej gęsi, więc jeśli pan chce... Baker roześmiał się serdecznie. — Byłyby to pamiątki po mojej przygodzie — rzekł — lecz poza tem nie wiem, do czego mogłyby mi być przydatne resztki mojej starej znajomej. Nie, panie, sądzę, że za pozwoleniem pańskiem zadowolnię się zupełnie tą piękną sztuką, która stoi na kredensie. Holmes rzucił mi spojrzenie porozumiewawcze i nieznacznie wzruszył ramionami. — Oto — rzekł — pański kapelusz, i pański ptak. Ale, ale — może mi pan powie, gdzie pan kupował swą gęś. Jestem amatorem ptactwa, a tamta gęś była wybornie utuczona. — Bardzo chętnie, rzekł Baker, który tymczasem wstał i trzymał swą zdobycz pod pachą. Ja i kilku moich znajomych jesteśmy stałymi gośćmi gospody pod Alfą, w pobliżu Muzeum. Tego roku nasz poczciwy gospodarz Windigate postanowił, że każdy z nas za skromną opłatę kilku pensów tygodniowo otrzyma gęś na Boże Narodzenie. Płaciłem tę opłatę regularnie, a resztę już pan wiesz. Jestem panu bardzo wdzięczny za zwrot kapelusza, bo moja czapeczka szkocka nie odpowiada ani mojemu wiekowi ani memu stanowisku. I złożywszy każdemu z nas uroczysty ukłon, oddalił się z komiczną powagą i dostojnością. — A więc to jest pan Henryk Baker — rzekł Holmes, kiedy zamknęły się drzwi za naszym gościem. Z pewnością, nie domyśla się on niczego. Czy jesteś głodny, Watsonie? — Nie bardzo. — A więc proponuję, żebyśmy obiad odłożyli na później i szli po tropie, póki jest jeszcze ciepły. — Bardzo chętnie. Noc była bardzo zimna. Zawinęliśmy się w ciepłe płaszcze i szale. Gwiazdy lśniły chłodno na czystem niebie. Z ust przechodniów buchały kłęby pary. Ostro i głośno dźwięczały nasze kroki, kiedyśmy dążyli do celu. W kwadrans doszliśmy do gospody Alfa, niewielkiego zakładu w narożnym domu dzielnicy Bloomsbury. Udaliśmy się do pokoju, przeznaczonego dla panów, gdzie Holmes zamówił u rudobrodego gospodarza w białym fartuchu dwa kufle piwa. — Piwo pańskie — rzekł — musi być doskonałe, jeśli jest równie dobre, jak pańskie gęsi. — Moje gęsi? — Tak. Niema jeszcze pół godziny, jak rozmawiałem z panem Henrykiem Bakerem, który mi mówił o pańskich gęsiach. — Ach! tak — teraz rozumiem. Ale widzi pan, to nie były moje gęsi. — Tak? A więc czyje? — Kupiłem ich dwa tuziny od handlarza z Covent-Garden. — Tak? Znam niektórych kupców z tej dzielnicy. Któż to taki? — Nazywa się Breckinridge. — A, tego nie znam. No, za pańskie zdrowie i za pomyślność pańskiego domu! Dobranoc! — A teraz do pana Breckinridge, ciągnął dalej, zapinając płaszcz, bo wiatr był mroźny. — Widzisz Watsonie, że awantura z głupią gęsią doprowadzić nas może do uwolnienia człowieka, któremu grozi siedem lat ciężkich robót, jeśli nie zdołamy wykazać jego niewinności. Bardzo być może, że dochodzenia nasze zwrócą się przeciw niemu i obciążą go, ale bądź co bądź mamy w ręku dane, jakich policya nie posiada, zdobyte dzięki szczęśliwemu trafowi. Idźmy więc po tropie ufni w zwycięstwo! Przeszedłszy długą ulicę Endell-Street i labirynt uliczek dolnej dzielnicy, przybyliśmy nareszcie na Covent-Garden. Na jednej z większych bud kupieckich przeczytaliśmy nazwisko Breckinridge. Właściciel budy miał twarz inteligentną, ozdobioną długimi faworytami, i wygląd kawalerzysty. Kiedyśmy się zbliżyli, zamykał on swój sklep przy pomocy młodego chłopca. — Dobry wieczór! Noc mamy porządnie zimną — rzekł Holmes. Kupiec przyświadczył skinieniem głowy i rzucił na mego towarzysza badawcze spojrzenie. — Widzę, że sprzedał pan wszystkie gęsi — ciągnął Holmes dalej, patrząc na pusty blat murmurowy. — Jeżeli pan chcesz, możesz jutro rano otrzymać ich odemnie 500 sztuk. — Nie o to mi chodzi. — A, jeżeli pan chcesz nabyć natychmiast jedną lub parę sztuk, to mam je tam w schowanku, gdzie gaz się pali. — Zalecano mi specyalnie pana... — Kto panu mówił o mnie? — Właściciel gospody pod Alfą. — Tak, tak — dostarczyłem mu coś ze dwa tuziny gęsi. — Były to bardzo piękne sztuki. Gdzie je pan nabywasz? Ku mojemu wielkiemu zdziwieniu pytanie to wywołało w kupcu wybuch gniewu. — Panie — zawołał, przechylając głowę i ujmując się pod boki — o co panu właściwie chodzi? Mów pan bez ogródek. — Ależ to rzecz jasna. Chcę wiedzieć, kto sprzedał panu gęsi, dostarczone oberżyście z pod Alfy? — Tego panu nie powiem. — O, nie chodzi mi znowu o to tak bardzo, ale nie widzę powodu, dlaczego się pan irytuje z powodu takiej drobnostki. — Irytujeǃ Pan byś się równie irytował, gdyby panu tak zawracano głowę jak mnie. Zapłaciłem dobre pieniądze za dobry towar i zdawałoby się, że rzecz się na tem skończyć powinna. Ale gdzie tam. Każdy się pytaː gdzie są gęsi? Komu sprzedał pan gęsi? Co kosztują gęsi? Publiczność tak jest zajęta temi gęsiami, że możnaby, słowo daję, pomyśleć, że niema już innych gęsi na świecie. — Ależ ja — rzekł Holmes — nie należę wcale do tych ludzi, którzy lubią się rozpytywać bez powodu. Jeśli nie chce pan mówić o tem, trudno, nie będę się zakładał. Gotów jestem jednak zawsze utrzymywać, że znam się na ptactwie i założyłem się o pięć szylingów, że gęś, którą spożywałem na Boże Narodzenie, pochodziła ze wsi. — No, to przegrałeś pan swoje pięć szylingów, bo był to towar miejski, rzekł kupiec opryskliwie. — Ależ niepodobna. — A ja panu mówię, że tak. — Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. — A więc sądzisz pan, że się lepiej znasz na ptactwie, niż ja, choć handlem tym zajmuję się od dzieciństwa? Mówię panu, że gęsi, sprzedane pod Alfą, pochodziły z miasta. — Nigdy się na to nie zgodzę. — A więc chce się pan założyć? — Znaczyłoby to nie mniej ni więcej tylko wydrzeć panu z kieszeni te pieniądze, bo wiem, co mówię, i jestem pewny, że mam racyę. Ale chętnie założę się o suwerena, aby oduczyć pana od uporu. Kupiec roześmiał się szyderczo. — Bill — krzyknął — przynieś mi książki. Chłopiec przyniósł dwie książki: jedną małą i cienką, drugą — wielką z zatłuszczonym grzbietem i umieścił na kontuarze pod płomieniem gazowym. — A więc dobrze, uparty panie — rzekł kupiec — sądziłem, że niema już gęsi w moim sklepie, ale zaraz pana przekonam, że jedna gęś stoi przedemną. Widzi pan tę małą książeczkę? — Tak jest. Zawiera ona spis osób, od których kupuję gęsi. — Widzi pan? Dalej na tej stronicy jest spis moich dostawców wiejskich i liczby obok ich nazwisk wskazują stronicę rachunków z nimi w wielkiej księdze. A teraz widzi pan tę drugą stronicę, pisaną czerwonym atramentem? To lista dostawców miejskich, spójrz pan na trzecie nazwisko i przeczytaj je głośno, jeśli łaska... — Mrs. Oakshott, 117, Brixton-road — 249, przeczytał Holmes. — Doskonale, a teraz sprawdź pan w wielkiej księdze. Holmes szukał wskazanej stronicy. — Mamy tu znowu: Mrs. Oakshott, 177 Brixton-road. Dostawczyni jajek i ptactwa. — Jaką jest ostatnia dostawa? — 22 Grudnia. Dwadzieścia cztery gęsi za siedem szylingów i 6 pensów. — Tak jest. Ma pan to czarne na białem? A pod tem? — Sprzedane p. Windigate, oberżyście z pod Alfy, za dwanaście szylingów. — No, cóż pan powiesz na to? Holmes zrobił minę bardzo przygnębioną. Wyjął suwerena z kieszeni i rzucił go na blat marmurowy, oddalając się w milczeniu, jak człowiek, który z wściekłości nie może przemówić ani słowa. Uszedłszy kilkanaście metrów, zatrzymał się, aby się uśmiać dowoli, z całego serca, ale jak miał we zwyczaju — cicho. — Jeśli, rzekł mi, spotkasz człowieka z tego rodzaju faworytami i z wielką chustką kraciastą w kieszeni, to możesz być pewny, że wyciągniesz z niego wszystko, co ci potrzeba, za pomocą zakładu. Jestem przekonany, że gdybym mu zaofiarował sto funtów, nie dałby mi tak ścisłych informacyi, jak teraz, kiedy udałem, że chodzi mi o zakład. Zdaje mi się, Watsonie, że zbliżamy się do końca naszych poszukiwań. Teraz chodzi tylko o to, czy mamy szukać tej pani Oakshott dziś, czy odłożyć tę wizytę na jutro. Jak widać ze słów tego ponurego jegomościa i inni ludzie interesują się tą sprawą, a ja chciałbym... Słowa Holmesa przerwał niespodzianie głośny krzyk, wychodzący ze sklepu, któryśmy przed chwilą opuścili. Wróciliśmy się z pośpiechem i ujrzeliśmy następujący widokː Breckinridge stał w drzwiach i wygrażał zawzięcie pięściami nizkiemu mężczyźnie, którego twarz przerażoną słabo oświetlał żółtawy płomień wiszącej lampy. — Mam już dosyć — krzyczał — ciebie i twoich gęsi. Idź do dyabłaǃ Jeżeli nie przestaniesz durzyć mi głowy, psem cię poszczuję. Niech tu przyjdzie sama pani Oakshott — potrafię dać jej odpowiedź. Ale o cóż tobie chodzi? — Jedna z tych gęsi była moją własnością — wyjęczał młody człowiek. — No to upomnij się o nią u pani Oakshott. — Ona mi mówi, żebym się zwrócił do pana. — No, zwracaj się do kogo ci się żywnie podoba. To mnie ani ziębi ani grzeje. Mam już tego dosyć... Umykajǃ Tu Breckinridge zamierzył się gwałtownie na tego, z kim rozmawiał, a ten pierzchnął i znikł w ciemnościach. — Ho, ho — szepnął Holmes, może obejdzie się bez wizyty w Brixton Road — chodź ze mną, zobaczymy, co się da wyciągnąć z tego chłopca. Przeciskając się szybko przez grupy ludzi, rozmawiających przed jasno oświetlonymi szybami sklepów, Holmes dotarł wkrótce do chłopca i położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Zaczepiony odwrócił się szybki i wtedy w świetle gazu dostrzegłem, że twarz chłopca stała się trupio blada. — No, kto pan jest? czego pan chce? — zaczął niepewnym głosem. — Wybaczy pan — rzekł Holmes przyjaźnie — ale wbrew woli słyszałem rozmowę pana z kupcem gęsi. Sądzę, że będę mógł panu być pomocnym. — Panǃ Kto pan jesteś i jak pan możesz wiedzieć, o co tu właściwie chodzi. — Nazywam się Sherlock Holmes. Specjalnością moją jest wiedzieć to, czego inni ludzie nie wiedzą. — Ale pan nic nie wiesz o tem... — Przeciwnie, panie, wiem wszystko. Chce pan wiedzieć, co się stało z kilkoma gęśmi, które pani Oakshott sprzedała kupcowi nazwiskiem Breckinridge, ten sprzedał je z kolei p. Windigate, ten zaś stałym swym gościom, jednym z których jest p. Henryk Baker. — O, panie! pan właśnie jest tym człowiekiem, którego mi trzeba — zawołał nizki jegomość, gorączkowo potrząsając rękoma. Nie uwierzy pan nawet, jak ta sprawa gorąco mnie obchodzi. Holmes skinął na dorożkę. — W takim razie — rzekł — będzie o wiele lepiej pomówić o tem w zacisznym pokoju, niż tu na rynku przy tym mroźnym wietrze. Ale niech mi pan powie, z kim mam przyjemność rozmawiać? Nieznajomy zawahał się przez chwilę. — Nazywam się — rzekł, patrząc w stronę — John Robertson. — Nie, nie, niech pan powie swe właściwe nazwisko. Przystępować do rzeczy pod nazwiskiem fałszywem — to nie przynosi szczęścia. Twarz młodego człowieka oblała się purpurą. — A więc dobrze — rzekł — właściwe moje nazwisko jest James Ryder. — Wybornie. Jesteś pan szwajcarem hotelu Kosmopolitańskiego. Niech pan zajmie miejsce w dorożce. Wkrótce powiem panu wszystko, o co panu chodzić może. Mały jegomość stał i spoglądał to na jednego, to na drugiego z nas spojrzeniem na pół trwożnem, na pół oczekującem, jak gdyby nie wiedział, czy czeka go niespodziewane szczęście czy katastrofa. Wreszcie wszedł do dorożki i w pół godziny potem znaleźliśmy się w mieszkaniu mego przyjaciela. Podczas drogi nie zamieniliśmy ani słowa. Tylko krótki, gorączkowy oddech naszego towarzysza i nerwowe zaciskanie i rozkładanie dłoni świadczyły, jak jest wstrząśnięty. — Otóż — jesteśmy u siebie — rzekł Holmes wesoło, gdyśmy wchodzili do pokoju. Jak to dobrze, że pali się na kominku. Zdaje mi się, że zmarzłeś, panie Ryder. Proszę pana, niech pan zajmie ten fotel z poręczami. Włożę, jeśli pan pozwoli, pantofle, a potem zajmiemy się pańską sprawą. A więc chciałby pan wiedzieć, co się stało z gęśmi? — Tak panie! — Albo raczej z gęsią, bo o jedną gęś panu chodzi — białą, z czarną pręgą na ogonie. Ryder zadrżał ze wzruszenia. — O, panie, zawołał, czy może mi pan powiedzieć, co się z nią stało? — Mam ją tutaj? — Tutaj? — Tak. Jest to zresztą gęś wysoce niezwykła i nie dziwię się, że pan się tak bardzo nią interesuje. Zniosła ona po śmierci najpiękniejsze, najwspanialsze błękitne jajko, jakie kiedykolwiek widziałem. Mam je tu w moim zbiorze. Nasz gość zachwiał się na nogach i chwycił prawą ręką za kominek. Holmes otworzył swą kasetkę i wyjął błękitny karbunkuł, który zajaśniał jak gwiazda chłodnem, błyszczącem i promienistem światłem. Ryder stał z miną przygnębioną i niepewną, nie wiedząc, czy ma się przyznać do kamienia, jako swej własności, czy się go zaprzeć. — Dosyć tej komedyi, Ryderze — rzekł Holmes spokojnie. No, przyjdź pan do siebie, bo jeszcze upadniesz na kominek. Pomóż mu siąść, Watsonie. Nie jest on jeszcze tak zepsuty, żeby z chłodną krwią popełnić występek. Daj mu kilka kropel wódki — to go orzeźwi. Dobrze. Teraz jest więcej podobny do człowieka. Brr! cóż to za niedołęga! Ryder w istocie blizki był omdlenia, lecz wódka przywróciła mu nieco przytomności. Lekki rumieniec wyszedł mu na twarz. Siadł, patrząc błędnym wzrokiem na Holmesa. — Znam całą tę sprawę — rzekł mój przyjaciel. Nie wiele potrzebuje pan dodać do tego, co wiem. Pomimo to, niech pan wyzna wszystko otwarcie, aby uzupełnić moje śledztwo. Czy wiedziałeś pan, panie Ryder, o istnieniu tego błękitnego kamienia, który jest własnością hrabiny Morcar? — To Katarzyna Cusack powiedziała mi o nim — rzekł zapytany głosem ochrypłym. — Pokojówka hrabiny. A więc nie mogłeś się oprzeć pokusie zrobienia majątku za jednym zamachem. Wiele ludzi, którzy więcej są warci od pana, czynią to samo. Ale nie byłeś pan zbyt skrupulatny w sposobie, którego użyłeś. Zdaje mi się Ryderze, że jest w panu materyał na wytrawnego łotra. Widziałeś pan, że ten Horner był już raz skompromitowany w sprawie podobnego rodzaju i że podejrzenia spadną na niego. Cóż więc pan uczynisz? Pan i wspólniczka pańska Cusack zepsuliście coś umyślnie w pokoju hrabiny i ułożyliście, żeby posłać właśnie po tego człowieka. Potem, kiedy on już się oddalił, opróżniliście szkatułkę, narobiliście alarmu i kazali zaaresztować tego człowieka. A więc... jesteście... Nagle Ryder rzucił się na kolana przed moim przyjacielem. — Na miłość Boską — zawołał, miej pan litość nademną. — Pomyśl pan o mojej matce, o mym ojcu! Serce im pęknie z bólu! Nigdy jeszcze nie uczyniłem nic złego. Klnę się, że nigdy już nic złego nie zrobię. Przysięgam na Pismo Święte. Błagam pana, nie oddawaj mnie w ręce sądu. Na miłość Chrystusową nie czyń pan tego. — Siadaj pan — rzekł Holmes surowo. Teraz to się pan poniża i łasi, jak pies, a jednak nie pomyślał pan o tym biedaku Hornerze, który zasiadł na ławie oskarżonych za występek, którego wcale nie popełnił. — Ucieknę, panie Holmes, opuszczę kraj. Wtedy oskarżenie przeciwko niemu upadnie samo przez się. — Hm — pomówimy jeszcze o tem. A teraz chcę usłyszeć, jak to wszystko się stało. W jaki sposób kamień został połknięty przez gęś? i w jaki sposób gęś ta znalazła się na rynku? Mów pan prawdę! Jestto dla ciebie ostatnia deska zbawienia. Ryder zwilżył końcem języka suche wargi. — Opowiem panu wszystko jak było — zaczął. Kiedy Horner został aresztowany, uważałem, że lepiej będzie na czas jakiś pozbyć się kamienia, bo nie wiedziałem, kiedy policya zechce zrobić rewizyę u mnie. W całym hotelu miejsca zupełnie pewnego nie znalazłem. Wyszedłem pod pretekstem zlecenia, otrzymanego od jednego z gości, i udałem się do mojej siostry. Wyszła ona za mąż za niejakiego Oakshatta i mieszka w Brixton-Road, gdzie tuczy gęsi na sprzedaż. Przez całą drogę wszyscy przechodnie wydawali mi się agentami policyjnymi i detektywami i chociaż wieczór był chłodny, rzęsisty pot wystąpił mi na czoło. Siostra zapytała mnie, czemu jestem tak blady. Powiedziałem jej, że kradzież klejnotu w hotelu tak na mnie źle oddziałała. Potem poszedłem na podwórze przed domem i, paląc fajkę, nie wiedziałem co począć. Miałem niegdyś przyjaciela nazwiskiem Mandsky, który potem źle się prowadził i niedawno odsiadywał więzienie w Pentonvilk. Pewnego dnia spotkałem go wypadkiem i między innemi mówiliśmy o sztuczkach złodziejskich i o tem jak się umieją urządzać z tem co ukradli. Wiedziałem, że mogę mu zaufać, bo miałem go w rękach, wiedząc o różnych jego nieczystych sprawkach. Postanowiłem odszukać i zapytać go o radę, wiedząc, że mi pomoże sprzedać drogocenny klejnot. Ale jak się do niego dostać, nie narażając się na niebezpieczeństwo? Pociłem się przecież strasznie i drżałem, idąc z hotelu do siostry. W każdej chwili mogłem być zatrzymany przez policyę. Kamień znajdował się w kieszonce mej kamizelki. Rozmyślałem o tem wszystkiem oparty o mur, patrząc na stadko gęsi, kręcących się po podwórzu. Nagle przyszedł mi do głowy pomysł, którym mogłem zaszachować najwytrawniejszego detektywa. Siostra moja przyrzekła mi właśnie przed paru tygodniami ofiarować na święta jedną z najpiękniejszych swych gęsi jako świąteczne pieczyste i wiedziałem, że słowa swego każdego czasu mi dotrzyma. Postanowiłem teraz zabrać tę gęś i w jej żołądku ukryć mój kamień drogocenny, zabierając go w ten sposób ze sobą do Kilburn. Na podwórku stała mała szopa. Tam zapędziłem w kąt jedną z gęsi, piękną tłustą z pręgowanym ogonem. Schwyciłem ją, otwarłem jej dziób i wepchnąłem jej w przełyk kamień najdalej, jak tylko mogłem to palcem uczynić. Połknęła go i uczułem jak przesuwa on się jej w grdyce ku żołądkowi. Przy operacyi tej jednak gęś trzepotała się i krzyczała tak przeraźliwie, że siostra moja wyszła zobaczyć, co się dzieje. W chwili kiedy jej właśnie chciałem odpowiedzieć, ptak wydarł mi się z rąk i poleciał między swe towarzyszki. — Cóż ty znowu wyprawiasz z tą gęsią, Dżemsie? spytała mnie siostra. — Przyrzekłaś mi przecież jedną z tych gęsi na świąteczne pieczyste, mam więc chęć wybrać najtłustszą! — O, gęś dla ciebie wybraliśmy już sami i nazywa się ona pieczystem Dżemsa! patrz to ta wielka biała, co tam chodzi na boku. Jest ich wszystkich dwadzieścia sześć, jedna dla ciebie, jedna dla nas i dwa tuziny na sprzedaż. — Dziękuję ci bardzo Maggie — rzekłem — ale jeżeli ci to wszystko jedno, to wolałbym już tę, którą właśnie miałem w rękach przed chwilą. — Tamta jest przynajmniej o trzy funty cięższa — odpowiedziała — tuczyliśmy ją specyalnie dla ciebie. — Wszystko jedno, wolę jednak tamtą i jeżeli pozwolisz chciałbym ją zaraz zabrać. — Jak chcesz mój kochany! — rzekła z lekkim dąsem — którą więc wybrałeś sobie? — Tę białą tam z pręgą na ogonie, co jest w środku stadka. — Bardzo dobrze. Każ ją więc sobie zarżnąć i zabieraj. Tak też i uczyniłem panie Holmes i gęś zabrałem do Kilburn. Opowiedziałem memu przyjacielowi wszystko i śmiał się z tego do rozpuku. Potem wzięliśmy nóż i rozpruliśmy ptaka. Myślałem, że padnę trupem na miejscu, kiedy przekonaliśmy się, że niema ani śladu kamienia we wnętrznościach gęsi i domyśliłem się natychmiast, że zaszła tu pomyłka. Pobiegłem natychmiast do siostry i wpadłem tam do kurnika, ale nie było tam już ani jednej gęsi. — Gdzież się podziały twoje gęsi Maggie? zawołałem. — Zabrał je właśnie handlarz. — Jaki handlarz? — Breckinridge z Covent-Garden. — Ale czy była między niemi jeszcze druga z pręgowanym ogonem? — Tak, była, nie mogłam ich nawet nigdy rozeznać dokładnie. Teraz zrozumiałem już wszystko i popędziłem co tchu do tego handlarza Breckinridge’a. Ale on sprzedał zaraz całą partyę komu innemu i nie chciał mi za żadną cenę powiedzieć komu. W ten sposób straciłem ślad. Siostra utrzymuje, że zwaryowałem i mnie samemu zdaje się nieraz, że tak jest. A teraz! — teraz jestem złodziejem i nie skosztowałem nawet owoców tego czynu, dla którego tak łatwo wyrzekłem się mego uczciwego imienia! O! niechże Bóg zlituje się nademną. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i wybuchnął gwałtownem łkaniem. Nastąpiła długa chwila milczenia. Nie przerywało jej nic, prócz łkań rozpaczliwych nieszczęśliwego i regularnego odgłosu bębnienia palców Holmesa po krawędzi stołu. Wreszcie przyjaciel mój podniósł się i otworzył drzwi. — Wyjdź pan — rzekł. — Co? O, niechże Bóg panu to nagrodzi! — Bez niepotrzebnych słów! wychodź pan! I nie potrzeba już było żadnej dalszej zachęty. W okamgnieniu gość nasz znalazł się za drzwiami i słychać było odgłos jego kroków na schodach, skrzyp otwieranych drzwi na dole, potem znów ucichło wszystko. — Ostatecznie, mój Watsonie — rzekł Holmes, sięgając po swoją fajkę — nie jestem przecież funkcyonaryuszem policyi, by wszędzie, gdzie tylko ona palnie jakiego bąka, naprowadzać ją na właściwą drogę! Gdyby sprawa Hornera miała źle wypaść dla niego — ha! wtedy musiałbym wystąpić. Ale ten chłopak nie będzie przeciwko niemu świadczył i tak upadnie to samo z siebie. Może popełniłem błąd, puszczając tego draba wolno — ale może też właśnie uratowałem jedną duszę od upadku. Jego strach był okropny. Oddać go teraz do więzienia, znaczyłoby tyle, co zrobić z niego patentowanego złoczyńcę. Powracałby tam ciągle. Zresztą — święta były właśnie... Traf dał nam w ręce ciekawą zagadkę — zadowolnijmy się jej rozwiązaniem szczęśliwem! Może zadzwonisz, to i my zabierzemy się do sekcyi jakiegoś tam ptaka, którego piecze nasza gospodyni. Category:Arthur Conan Doyle Category:Opowiadania detektywistyczne Category:Przekłady anonimowe